Dragon Pup/Papi
Papi is Dragon Pup and the Heavenly Bandit of Fire who has agreed to join you in your journey. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Gob gets bullied a lot for being the weakest overall, but she's actually physically the strongest. Once she gets out of control we're all kind of screwed..." "I tried playing with fireworks inside the hideout and Teeny got mad at me. I won't get any dinner tonight." "I can breathe fire, but I can't breathe ice yet. I tried eating a bunch of cold food to help me do it but then I got a stomachache." "Dragon-type monsters have good stats all around, but we have really high defense power in particular! We're perfect for battle!" "Teeny and Vanilla are always fighting some dumb war over boobs. It can get pretty nasty sometimes." "I'm from the Gold region up north. They say I was born inside a volcano." "Meat is my favorite food! I love it! Don't worry, I don't eat humans." "Apparently there are monsters that can even breathe lightning too. What the heck are they made of to be able to do that?" "I tried to cook some meat with my breathe but I ended up turning it into charcoal. Vanilla got mad and sucked my blood." "I saw Gob running on top of a lake once. Apparently if you can step forward before your foot sinks you can run on water." "What do you think of when you hear the word dragon?" * Sharp claws - "My claws are really sharp! They get caught on Vanilla's mantle though. I end up ripping it up a lot..." (+10 Affinity) * Sharp fangs - "My fangs are very sharp! I'll gnaw on you and show you!" (+10 Affinity) * Scorching fire breath - "I can breathe a little bit of fire. But just you wait, I'll keep at it until I can melt mountains!" (+10 Affinity) * Stupidity - "Uga!!! I'm not stupid! I study and read books and stuff!" (-5 Affinity) "Whenever I see a dead cicada I bury it and make a grave for it. It's too sad to just leave it alone like that." * That's kind of you. - "Uga! You mean it!?" (+10 Affinity) * What a coincidence, I'm about to bury you. - "Ahh, somebody help!" (-5 Affinity) "I've never actually met my mother. What kind of dragon do you think she was?" * A powerful dragon - "Yeah, that's got to be it! I just know it!" (+10 Affinity) * A pathetic dragon - "That's not true! I'm sure my mom was a strong dragon!" (-5 Affinity) * Granberia - "Wow, really!? Does that mean I can become a famous swordswoman too?" (+10 Affinity) "What do you think is my most charming aspect?" * Big eyes - "Uga! You must have good eyes too if you noticed! I can see very far with these eyes!" (+10 Affinity) * Powerful jaws - "Uga! My fangs are sharp too! It's my feature I'm most proud of!" (+10 Affinity) * Eyebrows - "Please don't bring up my eyebrows..." (-5 Affinity) "We're thinking of going on a summer vacation. Where do you think we should go?" * Forest - "That sounds fun! We can all run through the forest together! Ooh, Gob and I can race through it too!" (+10 Affinity) * Sea - "Uga! I've never been to the sea before. I wonder if I can swim or not? I'm a little worried..." * Volcano - "That sounds fun for me, but I think the others would pass out." * Hell. I'll even send you there myself. - "Is that your way of telling us to die? Uga! You're a mean human!" (-5 Affinity) "Uga! I want to eat a cookie!" * Yes - "Mmm, yummy!" (+20 Affinity) * No - "But why not?" "Meaty meat! Meaty meat! I wanna eat meat!" * Yes - "*Chomp* *chomp* UGA!! Tasty!" (+30 Affinity) * No - "Aw, how come?" "I'm a thief! So have over your money! 36G will do!" * Yes - "I did it! I am a great thief!" (+25 Affinity) * No - "...So a threat is not enough?" "Take this acorn. ♪ It's a sign of our friendship. ♪" (+1 Acorn) "I pulled on this Imp's tail really hard one time and it popped off! ...you keep it♪" (+1 Imp Tail) "A human came near once but dropped their wallet as they left. I don't really need it, so I'll give it to you." (+60G) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Papi: "Rawr! This is Papi's Smithy! Would you like to craft something? Or do you need me?" With Gob: Gob: "Papi, let's have an arm wrestling match!" Papi: "Rawr! I've been waiting for this!" Gob: "But you're not allowed to use your claws or your fire breath!" Papi: "In that case, you can't use your club! And no blinding! Hands only!" Sonya: "Are you guys actually arm wrestling?" With Teeny: Papi: "I brought meat, so let's have roast today! Leave the cooking to me! Teeny: "If you keep spewing fire until it turns into charcoal again, next time you'll be the meat." Papi: "Scary!" With Vanilla: Papi: "Rawr! One of my fangs fell out! Is it molting season already?" Vanilla: "Give it to me so I can put it in my shop. Dragon fangs fetch a high price!" Vanilla: "Ah... Your claws are getting long too, so I'll cut them for you. They're worth a lot. So are your scales, for that matter..." Papi: "At this rate, you'll sell my whole body..." With Riot: Papi: "You're my dragon big sis, so you're probably pretty strong!" Riot: "...Scram, runt. I don't have time to play with some kid." Papi: "Wow, and your claws are so sharp! You must be really strong! I'm jealous!" Riot: "G-go away..." With Miranda: Papi: "..........." Miranda: "All right, little one, is there something you want from me?" Papi: "I once wanted to be a notorious thief, but now I've vowed to live an honest life." Miranda: "Oh, that's good. A thief isn't something you should aspire to be." Papi: "Is that so? I'm sure auntie is a good person too!" Miranda: "A-auntie?!" Papi: "You're a swell gal!" Miranda: "All right, I'll keep that in mind. Good grief, I really am a good auntie..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Loli Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Four Bandits Category:Companions Category:Companion Side Quests